Arms
by Rachel Anderson Hummel
Summary: Dentre uma aposta, corações saem magoados, mas possibilita que uma nova historia começe por meio disto. Kurt era amigo de Blaine, e pensa que ficariam apenas na 'zona' da amizade o que o faz fazer uma burrada em sua vida. Klaine


Arms.

Eles estavam sentados nas arquibancadas que o ginásio possuía uma roda em torno de quatro a cinco garotos, com uma garrafa no meio, que era girada, apontando dois deles, aonde deveriam propor uma verdade ou desafio.

Eles estavam nessa brincadeira a horas, enquanto o resto do time de futebol treinava seus ataques e defesas para o próximo jogo que estava perto de acontecer.

_ Verdade ou desafio? _ Perguntou um dos membros que continha na roda, um loiro de olhos azuis.

O moreno que estava sendo questionado, o olhou desafiadoramente.

_ Desafio.

Pego de surpresa o loiro não sabia o que falar, todos estavam eufóricos com o que poderia sair daquela cabecinha loira que todos sabiam que não prestava.

_ A próxima pessoa, isso inclui meninos e meninas, que passar pelas portas do ginásio, você terá que a conquistar e ficar com ela por pelo menos... _ Parou hesitante.

_ Três dias. _ Falou um ruivo que já estava rindo que nem um bobo.

_ É... Três dias. _ confirmou o loiro.

Sem escolhas o moreno apenas afirmou com a cabeça, concordando com o que os colegas disseram.

Bem, não poderia passar uma das piores pessoas, tirando o 'clube idiotas' da escola, o resto da escola não era de se jogar fora não é mesmo?

Errado, pois acabava de adentrar o ginásio a ultima pessoa que ele poderia querer 'ficar' digamos.

Todos na roda rugiam que nem animais de zoológico, a zombaria era total.

_ Eita... _ Exclamou o ruivo.

Com os olhos brilhando de divertimento, o loiro emendou a fala.

_ E terá que tirar fotos.

Estranhando o pedido o moreno contestou.

_ Pra que fotos?

Nada dizendo o loiro se levantou e saiu das arquibancadas, pois estava sendo solicitado pela treinadora.

**~KBHA~**

Blaine estava sentado no banco, ao lado de Finn. Eles estavam no treinamento para o jogo decisivo do campeonato interescolares que estava acontecendo, e como ambos faziam parte do time, tinham que estarem lá.

A treinadora, como boa amiga que era de Ms. Schue havia pedido que liberasse os garotos do time para poderem treinar, para que tivessem mais vantagem em cima do rival. Ele de bom grado os liberou, afinal, eles eram bons amigos, e também aquela semana não estavam tendo muito produtividade no coral, não que os garotos não se esforçassem, mas com a excitação do 'grande' jogo chegando, nenhum deles conseguia se concentrar na aula, o que deixava Will feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo.

Feliz, pois este ano eles realmente teriam chances de vencerem o jogo e se tornarem campeões, mas triste, pois estava perdendo a semana que poderiam estar treinando para as Nacionais, que estava próxima.

Mas mesmo assim ele liberou os garotos, pelo menos ele tinha o consolo das garotas, ou apenas a Rachel cantando mais uma vez os seus solos.

O fato é, eles estavam descansando nos bancos, e divagando em seus pensamentos.

Bem... Quase lá.

_ Ain Finn, o que faço?

Essa era a enésima vez que ele fazia essa pergunta a Hudson.

_ Eu não sei... _ Respondeu mal-humorado. _ Que tal falar com ele sim?

Os olhos castanhos de Anderson quase pularam de sua face.

_ Esta ficando maluco? _ Perguntou um pouco auto de mais.

Finn girou os olhos.

E mais uma vez, ele tinha que ficar escutando o melhor amigo ficar falando o quão seu meio-irmão é bonito, inteligente, cheiroso, mas que não tem coragem de falar com ele por medo da rejeição.

_ Então meu caro, eu realmente não sei o que você deve fazer. _ Falou o olhando.

Blaine calou-se no mesmo instante, virando para frente, e se instalando um silencio entre os dois.

Anderson podia sentir os olhos de Finn cravado nele.

_ Posso te fazer uma pergunta? _ O maior falou, atraindo a atenção do amigo.

_ Claro que pode, sabe disso. _ Anderson respondeu.

_ Isso que você sente por Kurt, sabe essa paixão. _ Pausou para que o amigo pudesse afirmar com a cabeça. _ Então, você tem medo da reação de Kurt, ou da escola em saber sobre a sua homossexualidade?

Blaine o olhou profundamente.

_ Claro que é pela reação dele Finn, eu não tenho, nunca tive e nunca terei medo da reação dessa escola sobre a minha vida, ela é minha e desrespeito a mim, e somente a mim, e eles não tem que ficar opinando em nada nela, se eu sou gay, o problema é meu e não deles. Mas... _ Calou-se.

_ Mas... _ O grandalhão repetiu, incentivando-o a continuar a pronunciar o que ele iria falar.

_ Eu tenho mais medo pela segurança dele, pois sei que ele já sofre por ser gay, mas ter um namorado, já é outros quinhentos não é mesmo? Ele será mais atormentado ainda do que já é, e eu sinceramente não o quero machucar dessa forma. _ Terminou de falar e abaixou a cabeça.

Finn podia sentir a preocupação na voz do garoto a sua frente.

_ Por isso mesmo Blaine você tem que falar com ele, porque se ele tiver a quem se apoiar, ele saberá que estará seguro. _ Falou tentando incentivar o amigo a falar com irmão. _ E outra você é do time, outra razão para ninguém nem sonhar em mexer nem com ele e nem com você, e você tem a nós, do Glub Glee que queremos os dois felizes e junto.

O moreno menor o olhou com os olhos arregalados.

_ A não me venha dizer que você ainda não percebeu que todos, eu digo TODOS, do Glee Glub já perceberam que você dois querem se pegar, mas não sabem como.

Agora Anderson ficou totalmente vermelho de vergonha.

_ FINN... _ Gritou lhe dando um tapa leve.

_ Que foi? _ Falou rindo. _ Mas é verdade, vai fala serio, quando os dois estão juntos, você vivem flertando um com o outro, mas não se resolvem, e isso já esta irritando não só a mim, mas a todos.

_ Então, oh senhor observador, qual o conselho que me da?

Finn o olhou serio.

_ Fale com ele antes que outro faça isso, e acabe com as suas chances com ele.

E terminando de falar isso, ele se levantou se direcionando para o vestuário.

**~BKHA~**

No outro dia, todos estavam enfurnalhados dentro de suas classes, rezando para que o intervalo chegasse logo.

_ Mal vejo a hora de poder sair desta sala. _ Falou Kurt baixinho, para a sua colega de mesa.

A morena o olhou de esguelha e abriu minimamente um sorriso.

Eles estavam em plena aula de Química.

_ Sei... Para ver o seu gatinho não é mesmo? _ Falou rindo no final.

O castanho ruborizou no mesmo momento.

_ Não... Digo, é, mas... Você sabe Cedes... _ Se enrolando nas palavras, ele atraiu a atenção do professor.

_ Senhor Hummel. _ Toda a sala olhou para ele, piorando o seu estado de ruborização.

_ S-sim, senhor Gruopy? _ Respondeu tentando se afundar na cadeira, numa tentativa falha de não chamar a atenção.

_ Ah, algo que queria compartilhar com a sala?

Kurt negou com a cabeça.

_ Bem, pensei a mesma coisa, agora continuando a explicação da matéria, um átomo... _ E o professor se virou para a sala.

Kurt abaixou a cabeça, pretendendo ficar assim até a hora do intervalo.

Certo moreno que estava na sala, apenas abriu um sorrisinho de lado.

"**Como ele é bonito, mesmo se metendo em confusão".**

**~BAKH~**

Intervalo chegou, e todos os alunos corriam para o refeitório, como se fosse um refugio contra professores.

Kurt ia com Mercedes, sua fiel escudeira, como ele mesmo dizia, e ela afirmava.

_ Então..._ Começou a falar, enquanto pegava os seus gloriosos bolinhos de batata.

_ Serio Cedes, você tem que parar de comer isso. _ Falou o amigo, que estava pegando sua salada natural, e seu suco de morango.

_ Ah, é? E você quer que eu viva como? _ Perguntou fingindo-se de irritada. _ De salada como você, poupe-me meu filho. _ Falou.

Ao terminar de falar, ambos se olharam, e começaram a rir.

_ Eu s... sei... _ Falou entre ofegos. _ Tenho que 'maneirar' nas frituras. _ Respondeu olhando para os bolinhos, _ mas veja, eles estão me chamando e falando... "Venha cá Jones, e me coma", então eu não resisto.

Eles se olharam novamente riram novamente.

_ Só você mesmo ' deusa' para me fazer rir assim.

Terminaram de pegar e pagar seus lanches, e saíram da fila, se encaminhando para mesa do coral, aonde poderiam avistar que estava lotada já.

Eles também perceberam que entre todos que estavam sentados, Blaine e Sam conversavam entre si.

Sorrisos gêmeos nasceram na face dos dois.

_ Eu serei padrinho dos seus filhos com o Evans não é mesmo Cedes? _ Falou Hummel quando eles estavam próximos à mesa.

A menina nada burra, disse bem perto dele, quando já estava na frente da mesa.

_ Só se eu for dos seus com o Blaine não é mesmo? _ Falou, fazendo o menino ficar vermelho na hora.

_ MERCEDES! _ Exclamou auto demais, fazendo assim quem a atenção total da mesa fosse deles.

Ambos olharam para os amigos, e sem jeito Kurt falou.

_ Oi pessoal. _ Todos o encararam, e no momento em que Rachel iria falar algo, Bryan, um dos jogadores de futebol da escola, apareceu atrás de Kurt.

O cutucou, e ele se virou intrigado por primeiro, alguém estar lhe cutucando, e segundo, pelas caras de espanto na mesa.

Ele não imaginava encontra-lo ali, parado na sua frente.

_ Kurt... Kurt Hummel não? _ Perguntou com uma voz rouca e baixa, mas que o pessoal da mesa poderia escutar.

_ S... Sim... _ Respondeu ainda fascinado com ele.

Bryan era o tipo de menino mulherengo, conquistador e que vivia com tudo e todas, ele tinha cabelos pretos, olho caramelo e uma pele branca, quase pálida, era definido (do jeito que uma menina sempre sonhou que o namorado fosse), e ainda por cima, era muito sedutor e levava todos na 'lábia'.

_ Bem, eu estive pensando... Se... Se você não queria sair comigo sabe? Eu venho lhe observando de longe e acho você até que bonitinho... Bem... É isso... _ Falou com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

O castanho ficou sem reação, e vendo que ele estava do jeito, pegou a mão do maior, tentando mostrar confiança para ele.

E sem Kurt falar nada ele falou.

_ Me encontra no Lima Been, no final das aulas sim?

E sem mais demoras, ele saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

As meninas estavam paralisadas, os meninos não sabiam o que fazer.

_ Então... _ Chamando a atenção de todos, Santana continuou a falar. _ Kurt...

Ele virou-se para a mesa, ainda em transe.

_ Vai ou não aceitar sair com ele? _ Perguntou com um brilho nos olhos.

_ E. U... Eu... Não sei. _ Falou ainda tentando raciocinar direito, sentando no meio da mesa.

Todos olhavam para ele.

_ Mas é claro que você vai não é mesmo? _ Perguntou a mini-diva.

Ele olhou questionador...

_ O que eu faço?

_ Você tem que ir e pronto. _ Respondeu Rachel e as meninas concordaram. _ Você esta esperando há um século para sair com alguém, e quando aparece à oportunidade, você vai deixar escapar? _ Todas concordaram com a moreninha novamente.

Ele nada disse, e elas perceberam que ele que deveria tomar essa decisão, fazendo assim com que mudassem de assunto.

Pelo resto do almoço, Anderson não falou nada, apenas sentou e se lamentou por não ter falado com Kurt primeiro.

**~HABK~**

O sinal bateu, mostrando para alunos e professores que mais um dia cansativo de aulas havia passado, e que todos estavam liberados para irem para suas devidas casas, descansarem para outro dia de pura atividade escolares.

Bem, nem todos... Em certo café, sem encontrava um casal, que haviam acabado de chegar.

_ Demorei? _ Perguntou o castanho, um pouco tímido.

_ Não. _ Abrindo um sorriso, ele fez sinal para Kurt sentar-se na sua frente. _ Acabei de chegar também.

Tímido o castanho sentou- se na sua frente.

Uma garçonete anotou os pedidos de ambos, e saiu patinando em seus patins.

_ Então... _ Começou Kurt falando ainda meio tímido. _ Você... Bem... Como devo falar...

E sem nenhuma timidez, Bryan aproximou sua cadeira da de Kurt, possibilitando que eles tocassem as pernas.

_ Sabe Kurt, eu realmente sinto muito não ter lhe dito antes, ou até tido a coragem de falar com você antes, mas a verdade é, eu realmente te acompanhava de longe, e queria muito sair com vocês. _ Silencio se estalou.

Kurt estava com os olhos arregalados com a confissão do menino a sua frente.

Ele continuou a falar.

_ Então, eu não sei realmente o que me deu para ter coragem de falar com você, acho que o fato de que esta acabando o ano e eu sairei da escola, e também acho que isso abriu os meus olhos e me mostrou que se eu não fizesse nada para poder ficar com você, eu deixaria você passar sem saber o que realmente sinto.

Ele olhava nos olhos do castanho, tentando passar confiança e sinceridade para ele.

_ E... _ Foi interrompido pela garçonete com os pedidos.

_ Obrigado. _ Kurt agradeceu a moça, e pegou seu café, precisava urgentemente que algo passasse na sua garganta, para ver se o nó que estava nela saísse.

_ Então... Como dizia, eu realmente desejo que você entenda o que estou a dizer aqui. _ Falou com uma voz baixa, agora só para Kurt escutar.

Hummel não disse nada.

Bryan pegou sua bebida e deu um gole.

_ Então, você quer me dizer que, aparentemente, hum... _ Hesitou para falar, mas continuou._ Gosta de mim?

O moreno apenas afirmou, lhe olhando.

_ E gostaria muito de uma chance para lhe provar.

E sem dizer mais nada, Bryan fechou a distancia entre ambos, selando seus lábios com o de Kurt.

O castanho foi pego de surpresa com este beijo, mas mesmo assim retribuiu.

Vejam bem, Kurt não gostava de Bryan, nem de longe, ele gostava e amava Blaine, mas não sabia se o amigo, que além de tudo era melhor amigo de seu irmão, mas ainda não sabia nem se o menino era gay, ou se ao menos gostava dele, e ele estava cansado de sofrer, e correr atrás de pessoas que queriam apenas a sua amizade.

E se com Bryan fosse diferente? Pois ali na frente dele, ele tinha a chance de 'esquecer' Blaine não? O substituindo por outra pessoa.

E foi nesse pensamento que ele aceito ficar com Bryan.

Durante aquele dia, eles saíram, foram ao cinema e se divertiram.

**~AHKB~**

Na casa dos Hudson-Hummel.

_ EU O PERDIIIIIIIIIIIII... _ Chorava que nem uma criança que acaba de deixar cair seu pirulito predileto no chão.

Finn girou os olhos, mas entendia o que o amigo estava sentindo, pois já havia sentido isso quando Rachel ficou com Jesse e não com ele.

_ Eu te avisei não avisei? _ Perguntou, olhando o estado deplorável do amigo.

_ Eu sei, mas eu ia falar com ele ainda essa semana. _ Falou secando as lagrimas que lhe caiam dos olhos. _ Eu sou uma idiota mesmo.

_ Olha você não é mesmo, só que o Bryan chegou primeiro, então né já viu...

Sem mais o que falar, Blaine apenas se jogou novamente na cama, voltando a chorar como uma criança, e Finn continuará a comer os salgadinhos que esta devorando antes de ouvir o amigo chorar mais uma vez.

**~KABH~**

O Segundo dia em que Kurt ficou com Bryan, eles saíram para almoçar, e ficaram juntos andando pelo shopping sem ter o que fazer, até decidirem irem comer novamente e irem ver um filme.

No final da noite, Bryan o deixou em casa.

_ Foi muito bom hoje não é mesmo Kurt? _ Perguntou parado na porta do amigo? Namorado?

Ele apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

_ A melhor parte de hoje sabe qual foi? _ Perguntou se aproximando vagarosamente do maior. _ Saber que eu estava lá com você. _ Se sem mais delongas ele beijou o castanho.

Kurt fechou os olhos para poder sentir mais os lábios do garoto que o beijava.

"_Ele enfiou as mãos nos cabelos encaracolados do menino que o beijava, sentindo-o apertar sua cintura, e explorando o beijo. Ao termino do mesmo, ele abriu os olhos e pode visualizar os olhos castanhos escuros, e o sorriso brilhante de Blaine."_

Ele olhou novamente, e pode visualizar Bryan.

Kurt arregalou os olhos para o que tinha acontecido.

Bryan estranhou essa reação.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa Kurt? _ Perguntou não preocupado, mas sim curioso.

_ Não... Nada não... Vejo-te amanhã. _ E rapidamente entrou em casa.

Bryan deu de ombros e voltou para seu carro.

Quando Kurt entrou em casa, correu logo para cima, tinha que falar com seu irmão.

Ele literalmente invadiu o quarto do mesmo, sorte que Finn estava apenas jogando videogame, e comendo mais e mais salgadinho.

_ Finn... _ Chamou.

Como o 'gigante das trevas' esta usando fone de ouvidos, não escutou o chamar de Kurt.

O menino se aproximou do irmão e o chamou novamente...

_ Finn.

Nada novamente.

Kurt preparou a voz e deu um berro que poderia ser escutado há um raio de 40 km.

_ FINNNNNNNNNN...

_ QUE É? _ Gritou novamente, se virando para encontrar o autor daquele grito estridente. _ Fala demônio.

E no mesmo instante que ele falou mal de Kurt, ele levou um tapa na cabeça, forte.

_ Desculpe-me.

_ Agora sim...

_ O que você quer meu anjinho? _ Falou irônico.

Kurt apenas revirou os olhos e se sentou na cama, porque Finn estava sentado em seu 'puff' que ficava em frente ao videogame.

_ Aconteceu algo muito, muito estranho. _ Falou com uma voz de que era realmente urgente.

_ Oh... _ Finn virou-se para ele. _ Não me diga...

_ O que? _ Perguntou o irmão intrigado.

_ Suas coleções Prada e Channel pegaram fogo? _ Falou com um ar de deboche.

_ O que? _ Perguntou Hummel confuso. _ Nã... _ Não terminou a fala, pois saiu correndo para seu quarto.

Abriu seu close, e viu que estava tudo inteiro ainda.

Voltou marchando para o quarto do irmão, que apenas ria da brincadeira.

_ É serio Hudson, se algo acontecer com elas, eu mato você.

Finn não respondeu, apenas continuou a rir como se fosse um maníaco.

_ Então... _ Falou Kurt, após um longo período de tempo esperando o idiota de o seu irmão parar de rir. _ Posso contar o que aconteceu?

O moreno alto apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

_ Então ta, é o seguinte. _ Falou se ajeitando, e dando tempo para Finn pausar o jogo e olhar para ele.

Finn sabia o quanto o irmão odiava falar enquanto ele jogava, pois vivia falando que Finn não prestava a devida atenção no que ele falava.

_ Bryan veio me trazer aqui em casa certo? _ Recebeu uma afirmativa de Finn. _ então, ai ele me beijou.

O moreno apenas fez cara de nojo.

_ Poupe-me dos detalhes Kurt.

O castanho apenas revirou mais uma vez os olhos.

_ ENTÃO... _ Falou como se isso não fosse o foco. _ Durante o beijo, e não me imaginei beijando o Bryan. _ Falou como se fosse culpado.

Finn o encarou.

_ Em quem o senhor estava pensando?

Kurt calou-se.

_ Kurt... _ Chamou atraindo a atenção do mesmo. _ Me responda.

_ No... B.. Blaine. _ Respondeu ficando vermelho e enterrando a cabeça entre as duas mãos.

Um mínimo sorriso se fez presente nos lábios do maior.

_ Você já sabe a minha opinião sobre isso, vocês não são mais crianças, e deveriam se resolver logo, sou seu irmão e melhor amigo dele, por isso que me preocupo com ambos Kurt, e não estou a fim de dar lição de moral, mas às vezes vocês pedem porque são cabeças duras, se fosse eu já teria falado há muito tempo, e não teria ficado de enrolação e não estaria com outra pessoa.

_ Mas... Só estou com Bryan para tentar esquecer o Blaine, porque eu sei que ele não gosta de mim.

Isso realmente machucou Finn, pelo fato de Kurt achar que Anderson não queria ficar com ele.

Mas ele também não tinha a autorização para falar para Kurt que Blaine gostava dele, e o máximo que poderia fazer era isso.

_ Vocês realmente tem que se resolverem logo. _ Finn não era bobo, e sabia que se falasse alguma coisa alguém sairia machucado nessa historia toda, seja Kurt, Blaine até mesmo Bryan, mas ele só estava mesmo preocupado era com os dois primeiros.

Naquela noite, Kurt não dormiu pensando no que deveria fazer.

**~HABK~**

Terceiro dia em que Kurt ficou com Bryan, eles passaram o dia no parque, era um domingo ensolarado, e o menino pediu para passarem lá, pois queria tirar uma fotos com o maior.

Quando questionado, Bryan apenas respondeu que queria guardar como lembrança. E Kurt não o contestou depois disso, indo com ele.

Eles estavam até que bem, mas a cada beijo e toque, não era em Bryan que Kurt pensava, e sim em Blaine, a cada sensação nova que sentia era em Blaine que seu pensamento voava, e a cada palavra dita por Bryan, ele desejava mais e mais que fosse de Blaine e não de Bryan.

O dia no parque foi normal.

~BA~

Blaine no domingo não fez nada, nem tinha animo, não quis levantar, e muito menos comer.

Sua mãe o olhava nesse estado e dava cada vez mais pena do menino dela, as ela sabia que as coisas do coração eram assim...

Blaine havia contado tudo para ela depois que passo o sábado inteiro chorando, assistindo The Smurff e cantando Teenage Dream, com um pote de sorvete e biscoito na cama.

_ Blay, Baby... _ Chamou a mulher alta e morena na porta.

Ele a olhou.

_Você tem que sair da cama, desse quarto, dessa casa. _ ela estava apelando já, quase implorando para que o filho voltasse a ter vida novamente.

_ Pra que mama? Para mim me magoar novamente? _ Perguntou deprimido.

_ Oh meu anjo. _ ela se aproximou da cama se sentando na beirada.

Blaine colocou a cabeça no colo dela, deixando que as lagrimas saíssem novamente, chorando novamente o colo dela.

Ela começou a afagar os cabelos encaracolados do filho, com lagrimas nos próprios olhos. Não estava doendo só nele essa historia toda, mas nela também.

Estava sendo difícil para ele, imagine para ela, que o viu cresce e que deseja apenas o melhor para ele, e para o outro filho, que graças a Modred, já estava cursando a faculdade que queria, e que estava muito bem.

Secando as lagrimas que teimou em cair dos olhos castanhos claros que ela possuía, ela levantou o rosto dele, e repetiu o ato secando as lagrimas dele.

_ Vamos Blaine, cadê aquele menino decidido e divertido que eu vi crescer? _ Falou, o fazendo parar de chorar.

Ele permaneceu calado.

_ Saia, vai à casa de um dos seus amigos, passe a noite lá, se divirta, mas tire isso de mente.

Ele apenas afirmou, e a única casa que ele pensou em ir foi justo na casa de Finn.

**~KBHA~**

Segunda de manhã, todos acordaram sedo para seus deveres com a escola.

O Céu estava escuro, como se prometesse uma chuva forte para o resto do dia, o que dava mais e mais preguiça a todos que tinham e eram obrigados a acordarem de manhã para irem à escola.

As aulas estavam o mesmo saco de sempre, mas alguém estava já 'maquinando' planos contra outras pessoas.

No intervalo, Kurt não achou Bryan, mas não fez muito questão de encontra-lo, bem depois do encontro do dia anterior, que ele pensou o tempo todo em Blaine, ele não teria coragem de falar com menino de olhos claros.

Falando em Blaine, ele e Kurt não se falaram durante os três últimos dias, mas Kurt pode perceber que algo estava errado com ele, pois antes ele era o mais alegre de todos, vivia contando piadas, e rindo de tudo que diziam, principalmente do que Finn dizia, e nos três últimos dias Blaine quase não abria aboca.

E como ele sabia? , Bem... Anderson quase vivia na sua casa, mesmo antes e depois que ele começou a ficar com Bryan.

Mas ele decidiu não falar nada com o garoto, afinal, ele deveria ter suas razões por ter mudado de comportamento, e Kurt não era nada dele, para exigir explicações.

O intervalo passou tedioso, e o resto das aulas também, na opinião de Blaine e de Kurt também.

Durante a aula de Geografia, Kurt recebeu uma mensagem no seu celular.

"_**Encontre-me nas arquibancadas, tenho algo para lhe falar, te amo"- Bryan.··.**_

Kurt ficou intrigado com a mensagem, mas não falou nada, apenas mandou a confirmação para ele, e continuou a assistir mais uma tediosa aula.

O sinal bateu, e mais uma vez pode ser escutado o som de respirações sendo soltas, e alunos dizem "Aleluia irmãos", ou apenas "aleluia".

~BA~

_ Hey... _ Finn chamava a atenção de Blaine.

O menino olhou-o.

_ Esta a fim de ir lá em casa? Sabe jogar alguma coisa? Ou apenas conversarmos? _ O gigante deu de ombros.

_ Nah, não tenho nada para fazer mesmo. _ Falou seguindo o grandalhão.

E com um sorriso safado Anderson falou.

_ A Rachel te expulsou hoje foi? _ E rindo que nem um idiota recebeu um tapa que Hudson desferiu em sua cabeça... _ Hey... O gel vai desmanchar cuidado ae com "a mão gigante".

E agora foi a vez de Finn rir que nem um idiota.

_ Cara você é muito gay, como é que o pessoal dessa escola ainda acha que você é heterossexual?

_ hahah... _ Riu irônico, chegando até o carro.

Finn abriu o carro e os dois entraram no mesmo.

_ Cala a boca e dirige Hudson. _

E foi nesse clima de camaradagem que eles seguiram para a casa de Finn.

Chegando lá, avisaram a Carole e a Burt, que para a surpresa de todos estava em casa naquele dia, que iriam ficar jogando no quarto de Finn, e que era para avisar quando o almoço estivesse pronto.

_ Finn... _ Chamou Burt, no batente da porta.

O menino virou para o padrasto, lhe dando sua atenção.

_ Sabe aonde Kurt esta?

Finn e Blaine se entre olharam.

Finn sabia e Blaine também.

_ Ele esta na escola ainda, falando com um amigo.

Burt não precisava saber de mais nada.

O maior e agora patriarca da família apenas saiu do quarto deixando os meninos jogarem, mas em um silencio ensurdecedor.

**~BKHA~**

Kurt, assim que a escola ficou vazia, se dirigiu para as arquibancadas.

Mas ele não estava pronto para o que iria acontecer.

Nas arquibancadas, Bryan estava sentado, enquanto uma Líder de torcida estava em seu colo e ele se 'devorando'.

_ MAS O QUE É ISSO? _ Perguntou horrorizado.

E com um riso diabólico, Bryan se virou para o maior, com um brilho sádico nos olhos.

_ Isso, meu caro amigo, é o que eu realmente gosto. _ Falou, fazendo a líder de torcida Haley, rir junto com ele, como se tivesse a maior graça do mundo o que ele estava fazendo.

_ Mas... _ Kurt falou.

_ Mas? _ Perguntou rindo novamente. _ Você achou mesmo que eu queria ficar com você. _ Ele olhou divertido para Hummel _ Pobre Hummel, é muito tolinho para cair no conto do lobo mal aqui. _ Falou rindo novamente.

Kurt não sabia o que fazer muito menos o que falar. Por isso ele abaixou a cabeça, de tanta vergonha.

_ Você não passou de uma aposta. _ Kurt ergue a cabeça.

_ O que? _ Falou ofegante.

_Isso mesmo, uma aposta, entre mim e meus amigos, e você caiu direitinho. _ Falou rindo.

_ Então é isso? _ Perguntou, não iria chorar na frente daquele retardado, muito menos se fazer de fraco, mas ele tinha que admitir que estiva ficando difícil controlar a emoção. _ Toda aquela historia de querer ficar comigo era mentira? Por quê?

_Qual a parte da aposta você não ouviu? _ Perguntou irônico.

_ E o que você ganha com isso? É como você mesmo disse, o ano esta terminando, e você já esta indo embora, qual será o seu premio por fazer isso? _ Perguntou o castanho, seguro de suas palavras.

E com um sorriso maníaco na face, Bryan respondeu.

_ Agora vem a melhor parte, lembra-se das nossas fotos de ontem? _ E não dando chance para Kurt responder continuou. _ Então, você não sabe das maravilhosidades que um programa de computador pode fazer. _ Riu.

E em questão de segundos, o celular dele, de Kurt e de Haley anunciou que eles tinham recebido um arquivo.

Hummel abriu o arquivo, e como se um soco o acertasse, seu peito doeu, e seus olhos começaram a lagrimejar.

Não era possível que isso tivesse acontecendo.

_ Não se preocupe meu amor. _ Falou sadicamente, rindo. _ Não foi só você que recebeu, mas a escola toda.

Haley e Bryan riam como se fosse dois psicopatas loucos, e Kurt apenas não conseguia acreditar no que via.

As imagens o mostravam e Bryan em posições comprometedoras, e a cada descrição, dizia que Hummel era mais um 'rodado' por Bryan, e que ele era uma "Puta" que dava para todos.

Kur não sabia o que fazer, apenas saiu correndo dali, ainda escutando as risadas de zombaria.

**~KBHA~**

Eles estavam jogando algum jogo de guerra, porque Finn só sabia gritar algo como "MORRE PORRA", ou "ME AJUDA SEU VIADO, AO INVEZ DE FICAR ME OLHANDO AE QUASE MORRENDO", E Blaine entrou no clima do amigo, rindo e se divertindo com ele.

Quando de repente, os celulares dos dois mostram que eles receberam uma mensagem ou arquivo.

Ambos se olham estranhando aquilo, e pegaram seus celulares, olhando o que haviam acabado de ganhar.

"**I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart**

**But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start"**

_(__Eu nunca pensei que você seria aquele a curar o meu coração_

_Mas você apareceu e me tirou do chão desde o começo)_

Blaine arregalou os olhos quando viu aquelas fotos, e Finn começou a ficar vermelho.

_ MAS EU MATO AQUELE DESGRAÇADO _ Vociferou alto, para extravasa a sua raiva.

_ Calma Finn. _ Pediu o amigo, que estava irritado, mas que estava pensando agora em outra pessoa.

Kurt.

_ Calma? Você me pede calma, quando esse desgraçado faz isso? _ olhou incrédulo para Blaine.

O menor apenas levantou e o olhou irritado.

_ Se você não percebeu, eu estou irritado igual a você, mas eu estou pensando em algo para fazer, para não deixar isso acontecer, ou melhor, em alguém, cadê o Kurt Finn? _ Perguntou, fazendo o maior perceber que havia se esquecido da pessoa que estava sofrendo tudo aquilo.

Sem dizer nada, Finn saiu correndo escada abaixo.

_ Burt... Cadê o Kurt? _ Perguntou um pouco eufórico.

_ Eu não sei, ele ainda não chegou. _ Falou se virando para os adolescentes que desciam, e pegavam seus casacos, e a chave do carro de Finn.

_ Vão aonde? _ Perguntou Burt, autoritário.

Eles não poderiam dizer que iriam atrás do filho dele, pois ele iria pedir para que explicassem o que estava acontecendo, e se já a escola toda ver aquelas fotos era vergonhoso para Kurt, imagine se o próprio pai dele visse? Seria o dobro de vergonha, e ele não estava pronto para aquele tipo de coisa.

_ Nós vamos à casa de um amigo nosso. _Falou Blaine.

Meio desconfiado Burt retornou a perguntar.

_ E para que vocês queriam saber se Kurt estava aqui?

A cada minuto que se passavam, os garotos ficavam mais e mais preocupados com o maior.

_ Nah, para nada em especial, só para saber se ele queria ir com a gente.

Parece que Burt acreditou naquela mentirinha, pois ele havia liberado eles, e falado para que não voltassem tarde.

Quando eles foram sair, nem perceberam a chuva que caia.

E não era nem forte, mas também nem fraca, media, podendo deixar alguém molhado em questão de segundos.

Dentro do carro.

_ Me diga como você pretende achar o Kurt. _ Falou Blaine.

Finn pegou seu celular e deu para Blaine.

_ Mande uma mensagem para Puck, falando para ele nos encontrar no parque agora com o carro dele.

_ Mas... _ Tentou protestar e exigir a sua respostar.

_ AGORA BLAINE. _ Falou alto e serio.

O menor rapidamente fez o que foi mandado.

Em questão de minutos, eles já estavam no parque.

Finn e Blaine saíram do carro, indo de encontro com o amigo.

_ Cara vocês receberam umas fotos ae? _ Perguntou, e quando viu Blaine fazendo sinal para ele calar a boca, ele rapidamente fez.

_ É o seguinte, Kurt desapareceu. _ Finn informou para o amigo.

_ E você sabe ao menos aonde ele provavelmente foi?

_ Bem... Digamos que sei, mas você terá que me seguir sim?

Puck concordou, e lá foram eles, seguindo rumo ao rastro de Kurt.

**~HAKB~**

"**You put your arms around me**

**And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go**

**You put your arms around me**

**And i'm home"**

_(__Você colocou seus braços ao meu redor_

_E eu acho que é mais fácil você me deixar ir_

_Mas você coloca seus braços ao meu redor_

_E logo eu estou em casa)_

Ele não queria que ninguém o encontrasse, por isso desligou o telefone, e foi de taxi até o local na qual queria ir.

Não queria ir para casa, não queria encarar seu pai, e seu irmão, não queria ver Carole, Mercedes, Rachel, ou alguém que o conhecesse, apenas queria ficar sozinho, sem ninguém que o enchesse o saco.

As lagrimas lhe banhavam a face, que de branca passou a ficar vermelha.

Ele olhou pelo vidro do carro a chuva que caia no lado de fora, o dia cinza que refletia o jeito que ele estava, o jeito que ele estava por dentro.

Quebrado, enganado, humilhado.

As lagrimas que ele derramava não era por que gostava de Bryan, e sim por ser enganado e humilhado não só para amigos, como também para a escola toda. E ainda pior... Para o amor da vida dele...

Blaine Anderson

Com que cara ele iria ver Blaine? Iria falar com ele.

Depois desse escândalo todo, ele Kurt Hummel, tinha certeza absoluta que o moreno nunca mais olharia para ele, teria nojo, e se ele Kurt tinha uma chance, como seu irmão disse, com Blaine, ele tinha certeza que essa chance foi esmagada e aniquilada por causa de um idiota com seus amigos.

O carro começou a diminuir de velocidade, e o motorista o chamou.

_ Senhor.

Kurt o olhou.

_ Tem certeza que é aqui? _ perguntou questionador, olhando para a sua frente.

_ Tenho sim senhor. _ Kurt falou e virou para pegar seu dinheiro, e entregou para o homem. _ Aqui, e fique com o resto.

O homem apenas abriu-lhe um sorriso, e aceitou, parando o carro.

No momento em que ele iria sair do veiculo, o homem o chamou.

_ Senhor, esta chovendo.

Kurt olhou para cima, e abriu um sorriso, mais lagrimas desciam pela sua face.

_ Dizem que a chuva leva tudo o que é de mal da nossa vida não é mesmo? _ E com um aceno, ele saiu do veiculo, fechando a porta, e vendo o homem manobrar e ir embora. Seguir com o próprio rumo dele.

"**How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?**

**I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown"**

_(__Quantas vezes você vai me deixar mudar de ideia e dar meia volta?_

_Não consigo decidir se deixo você salvar minha vida ou se eu me afogo)_

Kurt olhou mais uma vez para cima, sentindo as gotículas de agua se misturarem com suas lagrimas o lavando inteiro.

Ele não estava ligando se estava molhando a roupa ou seu cabelo, ele apenas começou a caminhas para dentro da enorme floresta, seguindo a trilha que há muito tempo existia lá, pois ele ia lá desde criança.

Ele nunca havia falado para ninguém daquele lugar especial dele, porque ali era o local na qual ele ia quando precisava de paz e sossego, ou quando ele queria ficar sozinho.

Ele continuou caminhando, e subindo na floresta, até chegar ao topo dela, aonde ele sabia que poderia ter uma visão muito bonita da cidade.

Se não estivesse chovendo, poderia se ver o sol se pondo, e a bela cidade sendo banhada na escuridão que ela sempre ficava.

Mas ainda era cedo, o sol ainda teimava em se esconder através das nuvens negras que soltavam sua fúria na cidade, e nele próprio, fazendo chover muito e deixando as pessoas que estavam na rua molhadas.

Ele estava sentado no chão, sentindo o corpo pesado por causa da agua, mas ele não se importava de estar sujando suas melhores roupas, com terra e agua. Ele simplesmente não parava de chorar, e de lembrar-se da tragédia que estava acontecendo na sua vida.

Como ele pode fazer aquilo com ele?

Era a única coisa que ele se perguntava enquanto mais e mais lagrimas se misturavam com a agua da chuva, e o deixava limpo.

**~KBHA~**

Os dois carros dançavam na pista, indo para a esquerda e para a direita, a chuva só aumentava, assim como a preocupação dos três.

Blaine percebeu que ao longo do trajeto, a cidade ficava cada vez mais para trás, e eles adentravam em uma estrada de terra.

Kurt já havia falado e levado Finn até o seu 'esconderijo' secreto. Isso depois de certa convivência com o irmão, e quando Kurt se sentiu mais seguro para compartilhar aquele segredinho dele com o irmão.

Depois do dia em que ele levou Finn até lá, e passaram horas conversando, eles perceberam que eles não eram mais Finn Hudson e Kurt Hummel, e sim irmãos, e que agora um poderia contar com o outro, o que só ajudou para que o relacionamento dos dois desse mais certo, e eles não se separassem mais.

Ele apertava cada vez mais o volante, a cada sinal vermelho que eles eram obrigados a parar.

A estrada estava cheia de lama, devido à chuva que caia, e os buracos feitos na mesma.

Blaine olhou para o lado, podendo apreciar a visão do campo à frente, e podendo ver o quão bonito era aquele lugar.

Ele nunca tinha ido naquele local, naquela parte da cidade, e estava realmente adorando aquele lugar.

O carro parou em um ponto não muito especifico.

_ Saia. _ Falou Finn ainda com a voz grossa que poderia dar medo em qualquer pessoa.

Os três saíram do carro, não se importando de se molharem também.

_ Puck, fique aqui e olhe os carros, eu já volto. _ Falou e Puck apenas acenou afirmando. _ Você vem comigo.

Saiu puxando Blaine.

Eles começaram a trilhar a mesma trilha que Kurt passou.

_ É o seguinte, aqui é o esconderijo secreto do Kurt, por isso que eu sabia onde ele estava... _ Falava enquanto continuava a caminhar. _ Ele deve estar por aqui, e você vai falar com ele.

Blaine agora arregalou os olhos.

_ Porque eu? _ Perguntou.

Não tendo muito paciência, Finn falou.

_ Porque Blaine, ele se meteu nessa confusão, apenas para tentar lhe esquecer... Ele ficou com o retardado do Bryan para te esquecer, pois ele acha que você não queria ficar com ele.

Agora o menino menor empalideceu.

_ Mas eu o amo. _ Falou ofegante.

_ Então diga logo de uma vez para ele, pois ele já esta muito magoado com essa historia de fotos e de 'ficar', diga realmente o que sente por ele, e eu sei que dará certo.

Em um ponto da trilha, Finn e ele pararam de andar.

_ A partir daqui é com você me caro. _ Falou dando dois tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do outro. _ É só seguir reto por aqui e tenho a certeza que você o encontrará.

E jogando as chaves do próprio carro para Blaine, Finn deu a volta, e voltou para o começo da trilha.

Ele iria embora com Puck, por isso pediu que o menino fosse com eles.

E Finn não estava errado, quando Blaine seguiu as instruções do amigo, ele pode encontrar um Kurt Hummel totalmente encolhido e com a cabeça debruçada nos braços.

"**I hope that you see right through my walls**

**I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling**

**I'll never let our love get so close**

**You put your arms around me and I'm home"**

_(__Espero que você veja por entre minhas barreiras_

_Espero que você me segure, pois eu já estou caindo._

_Nunca vou deixar o nosso amor se aproximar tanto_

_Você coloca seus braços ao meu redor e eu me sinto em casa)_

Era deplorável velo desse jeito. E o pior era que Blaine não conseguia achar motivos para o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Kurt sempre foi uma boa pessoa, amável com todos (tirando quando ele queria se vingar de alguém ou acabar com alguém) era gentil, nunca faltou com respeito por ninguém, e ele agora estava sofrendo aquilo tudo, por causa de um idiota, e por causa dele mesmo.

A raiva que crescia no peito de Anderson era tanta que se ele visse Bryan por alguma parte da escola, ele poderia matar o desgraçado.

Ele ficou parado, inicialmente, observando Kurt...

O corpo do maior se mexia e tremia, os cabelos que eram penteados para trás, e com a ajuda do spray faziam um topete, agora estavam jogados em seu rosto escondido, as roupas de marca, agora estavam totalmente encharcadas e com terra, o tênis estava na mesma situação.

A dor apenas aumentava no peito de Anderson com essa visão.

A chuva não dava trégua, caindo em suas cabeças, tornando aquele momento mais incrível.

Ele começou a caminhar vagarosamente até o menino.

Os soluços eram escutados, o choro não sessava, e a cada segundo e minutos que se passavam daquele angustiante momento, tudo continuava a desmoronar na cabeça de Kurt.

"**The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved**

**I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone"**

_(__O mundo está desmoronando sobre mim e não consigo encontrar motivo para ser amada_

_Eu nunca vou querer te deixar, mas não posso fazer você sangrar se eu estiver sozinha)_

Blaine, que até então vestia a jaqueta do time de futebol, a tirou e a colocou gentilmente em cima do maior. Tomando assim a liberdade de abraçar aquele corpo magro e frágil.

Kurt quase não se mexeu, ele tinha certeza de quem era, ou pensava que quem era que estava lá fosse outra pessoa.

_ Vá embora Finn, eu não quero falar com ninguém.

Hummel não esperava que uma voz suave e grossa, totalmente diferente da de Finn enchesse seus ouvidos.

_ Acho que ele já foi embora faz tempo. _ Comentou com um mínimo sorriso no canto direto dos lábios.

Kurt ergue rapidamente a cabeça, parando de chorar com o choque da surpresa que acabará de levar.

Seus rostos estavam a centímetros, e com isso, Anderson pode fitar melhor e mais de perto os olhos azuis que o outro possuía.

"**You put your arms around me**

**And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..."**

_(__Você colocou seus braços ao meu redor_

_E eu acho que é mais fácil você me soltar)_

_ O-o que você... Faz aqui? _ O castanho perguntou em um sussurro.

Blaine não sabia o que falar, não tinha reação, ter Kurt tão perto dele o fazia perder os sentidos e a fala, o nervosismo tomou conta dele, e pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, ele não tinha o que falar.

Esse era uma dos efeitos que Hummel causava nele.

Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava ali, sentado no meio do nada, todo sujo, chovendo, e mesmo assim ele estava ali abraçado a Kurt, e talvez realizando um dos seus sonhos.

Mas mesmo assim, ele teria que pensar racionalmente, pois ele tinha ali, na frente dele a chance de se declarar para Kurt, e não poderia estragar tudo.

"**I hope that you see right through my walls**

**I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling**

**I'll never let our love get so close...**

**You put your arms around me and i'm home**

**I've tried my best to never let you in, to see the truth.**

**And I've never opened up, I've never truly love 'til you"**

_(__Espero que você veja além das minhas barreiras_

_Espero que você me segure, pois eu já estou caindo_

_Nunca vou deixar o nosso amor se aproximar tanto_

_Você coloca seus braços ao meu redor e eu me sinto em casa_

_Eu tentei meu melhor para nunca deixar você entrar, para ver a verdade_

_E eu nunca abri, eu nunca realmente amei até você)_

Enchendo seus pulmões de ar, e olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis, Blaine decidiu que ali era o momento e a hora perfeita para falar com o castanho.

_ Kurt... _ Falou, e com a mão direta, que estava livre, pegou a mão gelada de Kurt, a apertando entre a sua, para demonstrar que ele estava ali para o que Kurt quisesse. _ De todas as maneiras e formas que eu tive, de todas as chances que tive de falar para você o que eu realmente sinto em relação a você, eu deixei passar, mas não mais, não hoje, você e eu merecemos saber a verdade, e os meus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação há você.

Blaine desviou os olhos castanhos do amado, e tomando novamente folego e coragem, voltou a fitar o amigo nos olhos profundamente.

_ Kurt... Eu venho lhe acompanhando desde a primeira vez que nos vimos, eu venho lhe observando e venho cultivando um sentimento que a principio achei que era apenas uma forte amizade, pelo fato de você ser irmão de Finn. _ Pausou.

Ele sentiu o aperto na sua mão, e olhou para aquilo.

Kurt estava dizendo-lhe para continuar.

_ Então, as coisas começaram a sair dos eixos quando eu percebi que não era apenas a sua amizade que eu queria, e sim mais, mas a culpa por isso estava me matando, pois sabia que você e Finn eram muito ligados, e de jeito nenhum eu queria acabar com a nossa amizade, e nem com a minha amizade com Finn, mas também não poderia enganar a mim mesmo, fechando os olhos para o que eu sentia por você. _ Ele ergueu novamente os olhos.

"**Put your arms around me**

**And i believe that it's easier for you to let me go"**

_(__Você coloca seus braços ao meu redor_

_E eu acredito que é mais fácil para você me deixar ir)_

_ Então eu sentei e conversei com Finn, disse tudo o que sentia em relação a você, e para a minha felicidade, ele até me incentivou a falar com você, mas eu tinha vergonha e medo de sua reação.

Kurt desviou os olhos dos do Blaine, olhando para a sua frente.

Mas mesmo assim o moreno continuou a falar.

_ Ele até tentou varias vezes, quando estávamos na sua casa, que eu falasse com você, mas eu simplesmente travava, e quando eu havia tomado coragem para falar, Bryan...

_Não... _ Falou Kurt interrompendo o amigo.

Blaine arregalou os olhos castanhos assustados...

Será que ele falou algo que não deveria?

Kurt olhou mais uma vez para a vista da cidade, e se pronunciou.

_ Não fale dele, por favor, não me faça lembrar tudo o que estou passando... _ ele respirou fundo.

_ Eu... Sinto muito... _ O moreno falou, acariciando com o polegar as costas da mão de Kurt.

Um silencio se instalou entre eles. Ambos perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

Quando de repente Anderson o quebrar.

_ Eu apenas quero que você saiba Kurt... Que... _ Agora o castanho o olhou.

Os olhos dele brilhavam com as chamas da esperança se espalhando neles, e com mais coragem do que nunca Blaine falou.

_ Que eu realmente te amo Kurt.

Os olhos azuis agora continham lagrimas que desciam pela face branca, e se misturavam com as gotículas de chuva.

O estado do menor não estava muito diferente, há tempos que ele já estava chorando, e finalmente falar com Kurt foi algo assustador, mas prazeroso de sua vida.

_ Você quer namorar comigo Kurt? _ Pediu...

E como ele mesmo havia dito para sim mesmo, não iria perder essa chance, e dito e feito, ele aproveitou e esclareceu tudo.

Kurt ficou parado e hesitante por um momento.

Era verdade que ele amava Blaine, mas o garoto suportaria ficar com ele mesmo depois desses problemas todos, e da escola toda zuando ele, e obviamente Blaine também? Ele suportaria ser tratado como um nada, só para ficar com Kurt?...

Essas eram as perguntas que não queriam sair da mente de Hummel.

E como se Blaine lesse sua mente ele vociferou em voz alta.

_ Não me importa o que esteja acontecendo Kurt, se a escola ira aceitar ou não, o que importa para mim é ficar com você e apenas com você, eu não devo nada para aquelas pessoas que supostamente dizem serem meus amigos, tirando o seu irmão é claro, então eles não tem direito de opinar em nada na minha vida. _ Falou convicto, olhando Kurt.

_ Já cansei disso Kurt... Cansei de esconder quem realmente sou, e quem realmente eu amo, eu simplesmente queria poder sair com você de mãos dadas e te beijar ao publico, e não deixarei que aqueles idiotas impeçam a gente de fazer isso.

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios finos do castanho.

Era tudo o que ele precisava ouvir para dar sua resposta final.

Tomando folego, ele iniciou sua fala.

"**I hope that you see right through my walls**

**I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling**

**I'll never let our love get so close"**

_(__Eu espero que você veja por entre minhas barreiras_

_Eu espero que você me segure, pois eu já estou caindo_

_Nunca vou deixar o nosso amor se aproximar tanto)_

_ Eu realmente me sinto um idiota agora, por saber que o garoto mais perfeito de todos que já conheci gosta de mim do mesmo jeito que eu gosto dele. _ Falou isso, e pode perceber que Blaine começará a ruborizar.

Ele apertou novamente a mão que Blaine segurava e continuou a falar.

_ Eu também gosto de você a tempos Blaine, mas eu pensei que você nem era gay, então eu pensei que não tinha nenhuma chance com você, agora vejo o quanto eu fui burro de não ter falado logo de uma vez o que realmente sentia por ti. Mas a verdade é que eu te admiro de todas às formas possíveis, e impossíveis também, e quando eu aceitei sair com aquele ogro, foi pelo simples fato de não poder aceitar que eu nunca teria você para mim, apenas para mim... _ a voz do maior estava tremula de emoção.

_ E eu pretendia lhe esquecer com o Bryan, mas eu fiz uma grande burrada com isso.

_ As fotos... _ Falou Blaine baixinho.

Kurt o encarou.

_ Não... Foi uma burrada ter aceitado ficar com ele porque a cada beijo que ele me dava, eu desejava que fossem seus...

Blaine que estava com a cabeça abaixada, a ergueu, encarando os olhos azuis com intensidade.

_ A cada palavra que ele falava, eu realmente desejava que fossem suas palavras, e em todos os toques dele, eu desejava com toda a minha forma, Blaine, que fossem seus e não dele. Eu não o queria Blaine, eu queria você ali no lugar dele. _ Falou segurando o rosto do moreno entre as suas duas mãos.

_ Eu te amo... _ E uni os seus lábios com os de Blaine.

_ Eu também te amo... _ Sentiu o moreno falar entre seus lábios, e aprofundar o beijo.

O beijo foi intenso e salgado... Mais lagrimas se misturavam as gotículas de agua que banhavam os dois... As respirações se tornaram uma só, suas almas estavam em processo de fusão, e tornando uma só também, e seus corações há tempos já haviam se tornado um só, estavam apenas esperando a hora certa de bateram no mesmo ritmo, mostrando que um pertencia ao outro, e que era o destino deles ficarem juntos.

_ Eu te amo te amo, te amo... _ Repetiam entre selinhos trocados.

"**You put your arms around me and I'm home"**

_(Você coloca seus braços ao meu redor e eu estou em casa)_

Abraçaram-se fortemente, como se nunca mais eles deixariam um escapar do outro.

Agora eles estavam completos, e prontos para o que desse e viesse.

**~KBHA~**

No outro lado da cidade.

Ele estava sangrando no chão.

A agua misturava-se com o sangue o sujando cada vez mais.

_ Levantem-no. _ Ordenou o moreno auto.

Sam e Puck o pegaram do chão o erguendo, a ponto de ficar cara a cara com o Finn.

_Agora me escute bem seu retardado. _ Finn falou _ Amanhã, quando der o horário do intervalo, você vai falar para a escola inteira que a fotos que você e sua cambadinha montaram de Kurt e você, são falsas, esta me entendendo? _ Perguntou dando mais um soco na boca do estomago de Bryan.

O menino tossiu e cuspiu sangue, rindo maniacamente.

_ E...E se eu n... Não fizer isso? _ Desafiou mesmo todo quebrado ele teve a ousadia de fazer isso.

Finn pegou em seu cabelo o puxando para cima, o olhando em seus olhos que estavam quase se fechado.

_ Eu não to pedindo, to mandando. _ Falou serio, e nervoso. _ mas caso você não queira fazer, sabemos de umas historinhas suas com uns amiguinhos de acampamento de Match... _ Falou baixo, com um sorriso psicótico na face... _ Seu padrasto deve ser muito legal não é mesmo?

Neste momento, Bryan empalideceu.

_ Não... Por favor, isso não... Eu... Eu faço.

Os meninos que os seguravam riram novamente, mas desta vez, Finn se juntou a eles.

_ Bom menino. _ Falou rindo novamente, e desferindo mais um soco na boca do estomago dele.

_ E se você falar para alguém quem lhe bateu, pode apostar que nós lhe daremos mais uma surra, e tenho a plena certeza que desta você nunca mais se esquecera.

Sam e Puck jogaram o menino no chão... Puck deu mais um chute nele, e foram embora.

**~AHKB~**

No dia seguinte.

Blaine havia levado Kurt para a escola.

Assim que estacionou o carro, olhou para seu lado direto encontrando um Kurt assustado.

Ele pegou sua mão.

_ Calma, eles não podem lhe ferir, lembre-se, você esta comigo.

Kurt o olhou e no momento em que ele iria responder, ele pode avistar Finn, Sam, Puck e Mike indo em direção ao carro deles.

_ Mas o que? _ Ele não terminou de falar, pois percebeu o sorriso de Blaine... _ O que vocês vão aprontar?

Rindo mais um pouco o namorado falou.

_ Bem... Eles ficaram preocupados com você, e com o seu sumiço, e estão com medo que você decida ir embora novamente, que eles agora são os seus seguranças.

Hummel não resistiu e soltou um pequeno riso.

_ Não precisava, sabe por quê? _ Perguntou, agora olhando o namorado, e com um sorriso conquistador nos lábios.

_ Por quê? _ Perguntou com o mesmo sorriso.

_ Porque agora eu tenho uma razão paras ficar aqui... E essa razão se chama Blaine Anderson. _ Falou selando seus lábios com o do namorado.

Ao termino do beijo Kurt falou bem baixinho.

_ Eu te amo.

_ Eu também meu amor _ Respondeu o moreno, e selou novamente seus lábios.

Os corredores da escola nunca ficaram tão silenciosos quanto agora.

Kurt bem que tentou convencer os amigos de que não precisava fazer aquilo, e que ele estaria bem. Mas eles foram mais insistentes ainda, e acabaram convencendo Kurt a fazer aquilo.

Na frente de Kurt, estavam Finn e Sam, no seu lado esquerdo encontrava-se Blaine segurando sua mão, e atrás deles encontrava-se Mike e Puck.

Todos naquele momento pararam para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Eles passavam como se quem se atrevesse a falar algo do ocorrido, ou das fotos, eles bateriam até a pessoa perder a consciência, coisa que de fato se passava na cabeça de Puck.

Rachel e Mercedes que estavam em seus armários, apenas deram pequenos sorrisos de confiança para Kurt, quando o mesmo passou ao lado delas.

Blaine apertou sua mão levemente mostrando que ele estava ali e que Kurt agora estava seguro.

A primeira aula de Kurt era Ciências, e por incrível que pareça, Blaine estava em sua sala.

_ No intervalo, você quer que nós façamos sua segurança Kurt? _ Perguntou Finn.

Com um sorriso encantador, ele respondeu.

_ Não... Eu já a tenho. _ E desviando os olhos, ele pode encarar Blaine.

O moreno lhe deu um sorriso leve e encorajador.

_ Então se cuida. _ Falou Finn preocupado.

_ Pode deixar que dessa parte eu mesmo faço. _ Falou Anderson rindo.

Kurt lhe deu um leve tapa, adentrando a classe.

O moreno lhe seguiu, pegando em sua mão e a entrelaçando com a sua.

Todos não podiam ignorar este ato, e rumores foram nascendo.

Contanto que não mexessem nem com ele e nem com Kurt, Blaine não queria saber das fofocas que lhe envolviam, e envolviam seu namorado.

Eles se sentaram nas ultimas carteiras.

**~BHKA~**

Em uma das aulas entre o tempo do inicio das aulas e o intervalo, Blaine teve uma das aulas com Finn, na qual Kurt não estava em sua sala.

Eles se sentaram juntos, como sempre foi.

Finn estava com um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso não muito conhecido, um sorriso cumplice.

_ Que foi Finn? _ Perguntou baixinho, para que o professor de Historia não pudesse ouvir.

_ Digamos que enquanto você e Kurt se resolviam, eu e os garotos fomos fazer uma pequena visitinha para uma amigo meu. _ Falou irônico.

Blaine não era burro nem nada, e quando Finn mencionou uma "visitinha", irônico, ele sabia que era para Bryan, e que de bom não tinha saído nada daquela 'visita'.

**~HABK~**

O sinal tocou mostrando o final da quarta aula.

Kurt teve esta aula da Matemática, juntamente com seu namorado, o que facilitou para eles já ficarem juntos para o intervalo.

Eles estavam na fila do lanche.

_ God... Posso sentir o olhar deles em cima de mim. _ Falou enquanto pegava a sua tradicional salada.

_ Fique calmo, eles não podem fazer nada, eles são espertos e sabem que se fizerem algo, Finn e o pessoal acaba com a pessoa, inclusive eu.

Kurt tentou pensar desta maneira, mas ele sabia que não era bem assim, mas resolveu não discutir.

Pagaram seus lanches, e foram direto para a mesa do coral.

Na mesa, eles contaram a todos sobre o namoro.

Alguns ficaram surpresos, outros apenas falaram "estava na hora não acham", e outros apenas os parabenizavam, quando de repente, alguém começa a chamar a atenção de todos.

Finn estava triunfante.

_ P-pessoal, eu... Han... Gostaria da atenção de todos.

Bryan estava em cima de uma das mesas do centro.

Todos podiam reparar nos curativos espalhados pela face branca do garoto, no olho roxo, e em seus lábios inchados.

_ Eu... Sei que vocês receberam uns arquivos, de uma... _ ele hesitou, olhando para a mesa do coral e encarando Finn, que apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

_ Com umas fotos de Kurt Hummel... _ Falou apontando para o maior.

Kurt agora queria que um buraco na terra o engolisse.

Varias pessoas falavam algo como "Sim", e "Claro".

_ Então... Eu apenas queria esclarecer essa historia.

Todos ficaram em silencio novamente.

_ Aquelas fotos não são autenticas o que significa que foram projetadas por um computador... E... _ Todos ainda o olhavam. _ Foi eu quem as corrompeu... Kurt nunca na vida dele fez isso, e ele não é um Puta... _ Um murmurinho crescia em volta dele. Ele pediu para que todos ficassem quietos novamente.

_ Eu e meus amigos... _ Claro, porque ele não iria para o fim do posso sozinho... _ Matt, Ryan e Gabriel, fizemos isso, e eu gostaria de pedir desculpas ao Kurt... _ Agora era loucura total...

Estavam todos surpresos com o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Bryan desceu da mesa, e foi embora assim como seus amigos.

Todos olhavam incrédulos para Kurt, e alguns até se atreveram a pedir desculpas para o menino.

Já Kurt, estava totalmente vermelho de vergonha. Ele sentiu quando um braço passou pelos seus ombros o apertando de leve. Ele olhou para seu lado e viu Blaine com um sorriso encantador nos lábios, e falando bem baixinho, "Eu estou aqui amor, eu te amo e te protegerei", Ele falou um "Obrigado" e entrelaçou sua mão a mão do namorado.

E pelo resto do intervalo, eles tiveram que ficar escutando Rachel ficar falando o quanto eles eram fofos juntos, e blá blá blá.

O resto do ano, não se tocou mais naquele assunto, ninguém pegava mais no pé de Kurt, agora que ele estava namorando um jogador de futebol, e que seus amigos e irmão também eram do time.

E não se ouvi mais falar em Bryan e nem dos amigos dele depois do ocorrido.

E assim foi se passando os dias, e a relação de Kurt e Blaine se fortalecendo cada vez mais.

E é como Kurt sempre falava para Blaine.

**_" You put your arms around me and I'm home"**

_(_Você coloca seus braços ao meu redor e eu estou em casa)_

Blaine sempre respondia que o amava, e que estaria com ele para todo o sempre.

_**Fim'**_


End file.
